


conundrum

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [33]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discussion of insomnia, a poem about insomnia</p>
            </blockquote>





	conundrum

I need to sleep  
and yet my problem is  
that I can't sleep  
just staring at the abyss,  
until my mind  
can finally be silence,  
by the darkness.


End file.
